Nikolai Belinski
Sergeant Nikolai Belinski (Russian: Николай Белинский) is a main character who first appears in The Walking Dead X Call of Duty Zombies. While described as crude and seemingly unintelligent, Nikolai is a man with a mysterious and twisted past. Ever loyal to the Soviet Union, he fought for his motherland during World War II before being left to himself at the front lines during the Battle at Stalingrad, where he was captured by German forces and was experimented on by Dr. Edward Richtofen. Nikolai is a man who prefers to drown in his sorrows in vodka than reveal his inner turmoil. Character Bio Overview Personality It is unknown what Nikolai’s true personality is when he is sober, as he is never seen or heard in this state, and it is stated he will go into a comatose state without vodka. While drunk, Nikolai Belinski is crude and vengeful, as well as seemingly unintelligent. Despite his sullen past, Nikolai will often joke of performing horrible, brutal acts upon his “wives”. Nikolai does not care much in the world in the way of people, neither does he care about his physical appearance and smell, but only ever cares about vodka. However, at the darkest of times, he could also be vigilant and appears to have a very keen survival instinct. While he seems to like Dempsey as a drinking partner, he does not interact with him much outside of that. He despises Takeo and dislikes Richtofen to a point. Nikolai is extremely loyal to the Soviet Union despite the circumstances, and despises Capitalism and Fascism, preferring Communism. Physical Appearance TBA. Pre-Apocalypse Stalingrad, Russia Little to nothing is known of Nikolai’s early life before the war. While his bio states he was just as violent and murderous as he appears, and that he had many wives, which met their end at Nikolai’s hands, beneath his drunken exterior hides a more sorrowful truth. It is revealed that Nikolai’s one and only wife had died during the German bombings on Stalingrad, leading him down to his dark path of drinking and his many, violent tales. He has also stated that, before the war, he was a carpenter. Whether any of Nikolai’s words about his past are true is unknown at this point. At some point, Nikolai either joined or was conscripted into the Red Army and was left abandoned by his homeland at the front lines, when he was captured and tested on by Dr. Edward Richtofen of Group 935. Tests with Element 115 caused Nikolai to lose many memories he had beforehand, and tests revealed he has an alcohol dependency, only able to respond to stimuli after vodka entered his body. Following Dr. Richtofen enacting his plan against Dr. Ludvig Maxis, and Samantha Maxis taking control of the zombies in the M.P.D, Nikolai was awakened by Richtofen and fought alongside him and two fellow test subject, "Tank" Dempsey and Takeo Masaki, at Division 9’s Rising Sun Facility. Zombies eventually began to overrun them at the swamp, and Nikolai joined the others in going the Der Riese, Group 935’s main facility near Breslau, Germany. At Der Riese, Richtofen fired his experimental Wunderwaffe DG-2 prototype inside the teleporter, which sends all four of them forward in time to 1960’s Germany. After teleporting to different locations, Nikolai and the others reunite at a theatre located in Berlin. The theatre was dilapidated and worn from the occupation of the Soviet Union. Zombies had followed them through time, as well as Nova 6 crawlers, a new experimental enemy. The crew eventually ended up in the Ascension Group’s cosmodrome via a lunar lander. Here, they began to hear a voice from Dr. Gersh, a Russian scientist who became trapped in the Aether with Samantha. Gersh requested their aid in escaping, and they obliged. Following this, they attempt to teleport once again to the Siberian Group 935 facility. This attempt doesn’t succeed, however, and the crew end up in the wrong location. Post-Apocalypse TBA. Season 1 All That Remains TBA. A House Divided TBA. In Harm's Way TBA. Amid The Ruins TBA. No Going Back TBA. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Richtofen has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies, Hellhounds and possibly unnamed people. Weapons and Equipment Weapons *PPSh-41 *Tokarev TT-33 *Kukri Equipment *Nikolai's Vodka Bottle Relationships . Takeo Masaki . Edward Richtofen Nikolai and Richtofen have a neutral, but stable relationship. Edward often favours Nikolai than anyone else in the group.}} Appearances *"All That Remains" *"A House Divided" *"In Harm's Way" *"Amid The Ruins" *"No Going Back" Quotes Trivia *Nikolai appears to suffer from Pithecophobia, a fear of apes and monkeys. This is evidenced when he sees the Monkey Bomb. **He also comments about its “''beady little eyes''” and how it reminded him of a circus in Bagrationovsk. *Nikolai’s weapon of choice is the PPSh-41. **He also has a preference for shotguns, as he uses Buricko’s FN SLP in No Going Back. *As a child, Nikolai was physically abused by his father. *If one looks closely at him, they may find writing on his bag that says “''Nikolai’s Vodka''” written in Russian. *At one point, Nikolai suffered from Syphilis. *Nikolai loves cats but hates dogs. *Nikolai, at one time in his life, either lived or worked at a pig farm. *Nikolai is one of the most foul-mouthed characters of the series, alongside Kenny and "Tank" Dempsey. References TBA. External Links *Nikolai Belinski (Original Timeline) *http://call-of-duty-zombies-movie.wikia.com/wiki/Nikolai_Belinski Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty Zombies Characters Category:Russians Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Comic Relief Category:Military Category:Ultimis Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters